TftSA III: Bellum et Pacatus
by Celestia's Paladin
Summary: Before the Great Fall, Before Miss Midshipman Tsukino there was Helena. At the age of 14 Helena Tsukino took to mantle of Serenity. For the next 336 year she will lead humanity in War and in Peace


**Tales from the Silver Age III: Bellum et Pacatus**

_By: Paladin13_

_Rated T: for death, destruction, and one ticked of Queen_

_Disclaimer: I Paladin13 do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, all I own are my OCs, and the plot. If you think that I do own SM then you need to check in a mental ward or run for the Texas Legislature._

Chapter One: On the Eve of War

It is the six-hundred and fortieth year of the Silver Age and two-hundred and twentieth year of the reign Aria Laurasia Tsukino, Queen Serenity the Third. The entire Siler Alliance is at peace, no war, no fighting, only few small pirates and raiders to disrupt the serenity. Only time will tell if the peace will last.

_December 7__th__, 640 SA_

_HMS_ Brushy-on-the-Brazos, _on the out skirts of Ford-Providence Colony_

The ship and escorts transporting the ruling monarch of the Star-Kingdom of the White Moon just exited Hyperspace and are heading towards the colony. However the patrol frigates that were supposed to have met them never showed up. The vessel continued to move further into the system, desperately trying to contact the Royal Governor but no response was heard. When they entered orbit around the colony their DRADIS systems picked up some ship approaching.

"That's odd," muttered the Captain out loud.

"What's odd," asked a female voice from behind him.

The Captain jumped and turned in his seat to see the silver eyes of Aria Tsukino looking at his screen. He could hear Iris Meioh, Sailor Pluto, the Senshi of Time, snickering from behind the Queen.

"Well your Majesty," he stammered out, "it appears that colony is abandoned, but five ships are approaching us. What is odd is that they haven't tried to contact us and their apparent configuration is that of a battlecruiser not a frigate."

"Well that is something," said Iris. "There shouldn't be any BCs in this part of the Alliance. Aria why don't you try and contact them, most likely they are an alien race who just entered the system."

"It's worth a shoot your Majesty," the Captain handed Aria a headset. She quickly dons it, and with a nod from the Captain she began to speak.

"Unknown vessel this is Queen Serenity of the Silver Alliance please respond. I repeat this Aria Tsukino head of the Silver Alliance please respond."

Aria looks at her companions and shrugs in confusion. Shortly their attention was caught by the DRADIS console chirping a warning at them right been the ship shook violently.

"Oh shit," shouted the Captain, "the unknowns have just fired on our escorts. The _Nile_, _Amazon_, _Rhine_, and _Ob_ have just been destroyed." He turns to face the Queen and her guard, "I'm sorry your Majesty, but we are outgunned, and I don't think we can out run them."

The look of shock quickly crossed the face of the Queen, but it was soon replaced by look of pure serenity.

"If we can't, then we can't. Captain gather up all the data that you have on these ships and place it a recon-drone." She saw a look of confusion on the Captain's and Iris's faces, "If we are to die then at least let the rest of the Alliance will know what happened."

They nodded with understanding. The Captain prepared and launched the drone while Aria recited a pray to guide their souls into the afterlife. Shortly though the world when white then black, as Iris Meioh, Sailor Pluto, Senshi of Time, the second to last survivor of the Shadow War and Aria Tsukino, Queen Serenity III of the Star-Kingdom of the White Moon passed beyond the veil and crossed the Styx.

_December 7__th__, 640 SA, three hour after the attack_

_Serenity Castle, Star-Kingdom of the White Moon_

Rushing through the corridors of the castle one could see a tall woman with hair the color of fire and heterochromatic eyes. The air rushing pass her lifted the heavy red and green cloak of a Senshi, her heel making clinking sounds as she ran. Arriving in front of a door in the residential wing of the castle, Tisiphone Megaera Taiyono, Sailor Sol, Senshi of the Void, knock on the door.

"Yes who is it," asked the voice of a young girl.

"It's Megaera," she replied.

"The door is opened Auntie, you can come in."

Megaera quickly fixed her hair before pushing opened the door. She enter the room and frowned at the clutter scattered across the room. Her sky-blue and amber eyes looked around the room before settling on the fourteen year-old girl lying on the bed. The girl in torn jeans, faded top, and dyed hair looked at her aunt as she removed a set of headphones.

"What's wrong Auntie," asked Helena Hikari Tsukino, looking at Megaera's worried face.

For once in her life Megaera is at a loss for words, tears threaten to come forth. She walked towards the bed and sat down next to her niece.

"I'm sorry Helena," she choked out, "but your mother is dead."

"Momma is gone, but how?"

"We don't know, all we know is that everyone is gone including your mother and your Aunt Iris."

Helena just sat there in shock before embracing her aunt and sobbing into shoulder. Megaera stroked the young girl's back in an effort to comfort her, she keep this up until the sobbing stopped. A teary set of hazel eyes look at the older woman.

"Auntie I fell so bad, do you know what I said to Momma when she left," Megaera shook her head. "I said that I hated her, and I have no chance to apologize."

Megaera released the hug before specking, "Sometimes my dear niece that saying 'I hate you' means that you are saying 'I love you'. Your mother knew that you will always love her. Now Helena we need to get to the council chambers."

"Right, the Council," said Helena hesitantly.

"Don't worry about the Council," Megaera said with a smile, "It's Parliament that you have to worry about."

"Auntie!"

"Oh come on Helena stop worrying."

Megaera lifts her niece to her feet and starts to drag her out of the room. Out in the hallway Helena started to walk on her own. Along the way the other member of the Sailor Senshi Corps appeared and form the protection detail for the young princess, only Pluto is missing. With a few short minutes Helena stands in front of the large glass doors leading into the Chambers of the Royal Council. The Crown Princess took a deep breath and defiantly opens the large door and walks forward to face her destiny. Inside the chamber she can see that all the member of the Royal Council were assembled, all the heads of the other royal families from the other kingdom, various ministers, and two members of the Lords of the Admiralty. All the members stood from their seats to face the young Princess, Helena could clearly see the black armbands of morning.

The First Lord of the Admiralty, a middle-aged Venusian by the name of Ishtar Baker, spoke. "Your Highness you have a deepest sympathies for the loss of your mother. Aria will be missed us all."

"Thank you Lord Admiral," said Helena with a small smile.

"Now then on to business, Princess it time for you to claim your birthright." The Admiral wave her hand towards the table, pointing out Serenity's crown, and the Silver Imperium Crystal. "Please step forward and kneel.

Helena did as she was told. Megaera approached and placed the crystal pendent around her neck then placed the crown on her head.

"Helena Hikari Tsukino, daughter of Aria Laurasia Tsukino, great-grand daughter of Selene Theia Tsukino, why do you kneel before us," asked Megaera.

"I kneel before you to claim my birthright."

"Then claim it, say the oath that those who came before said."

Helena closes her eyes and recites the oath her mother taught her. "I Helena Hikari Tsukino do solemnly swear upon my sacred honor to uphold the Constitution of the Star-Kingdom of the White Moon and the Article of Alliance, defend the Silver Alliance and protect the people from all threats foreign and domestic."

"You kneel before us as Helena Crown Princess of the White Moon, now you shall stand before us, your council, as our monarch. Rise Queen Serenity the Fourth of the Silver Alliance."

Helena rose from her position as a bright light from the crystal engulfs her. Her blond hair with red tips turned silver along with her hazel eyes. When Helena opened her silver eyes the world felt no different. Everyone one around her we bowing, curtsying, or saluting her, she now knew that the fate of the world in her small shoulders.

"Now what," she asked as she took a seat.

"Now we discuss the situation and tell Parliament about what's going on. Don't worry that will be tomorrow," said Admiral Baker.

The Royal Council along with the new Queen sat down and begin to get ready for tomorrow. But after they witness Iris Meioh's daughter, Setsuna, ascend to take the mantle of Sailor Pluto. When the meeting was taking place, HMS _Intrepid_, a destroyer coming off anti-piracy patrols found the recon-drone left behind after the destruction of the _Brushy-on-the-Brazos_, and transmitted her findings back to Luna. After the meeting was adjourned and when the young Queen drifted into dreamland, the aliens that attacked Serenity III swooped into the territory of the Alliance and struck hard at the colonies like the Huns and Mongols that have yet to come. From that point on do to sheer ferocity of the raids, this race whose name is unpronounceable to human tongue, shall forever be known as the Oni.

TftSAIII: BeP

Bellum et Pacatus: Latin for War and Peace

Paladin's Notes So ends chapter one of Tales III. Not much to say right now except there will not be many update to that story until Tales II is completed. The reason I'm posting this now is so I don't lose the idea. I want to ask one thing from all of you, I need ideas for what to do during the 'Peace' part of this tale, I have some ideas but they take place towards the end of her reign, I would like something to happen between the end of the war and the birth of Serenity V. If you have any question, comments, or idea just drop me a review or a PM.


End file.
